Humming
by Dakota Candice
Summary: " Lets make out, have sex, cuddle and have a deep talk. Then lets have sex again, go out to eat, then go back home, watch a movie and have sex again." / HunHan. GS. Mature Content.


HunHan Fanfiction

Genderswtich, Typo(s), Ambureduel(?), Mature Content, Romance, doesn't have serious conflict.

Untuk yang tidak suka cerita yang mengandung sex content berlebih silahkan close.

Semua fanfic milik Candice asli tanpa menjiplak atau remake. Hanya terinspirasi dari songs lyrics. Jika ada kesamaan, Candy pastikan hanyalah sebuah kebetulan ( apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh?)

* * *

Ketika semua perempuan berlomba untuk mendapatkan Mon Chery beserta bonusnya di tengah peradaban dunia dengan modal utama kecantikan dan pendidikan tinggi, Luhan hanya bersantai di balik selimut. Mengundang mimpi indah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Saat semua perempuan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hal yang menakjubkan, Luhan hanya butuh mulut dan pita suara untuk semua hal.

Hidupnya di permudah. Otaknya tak perlu dipakai untuk berpikir keras. Cukup dengan merawat vaginanya, mengangkang lalu datang dengan orgasme yang luar biasa, serta menungging seperti seekor anak anjing; tapi Luhan, tak ada anak anjing yang mendesah keenakan karena sebuah penis.

Kamar mewah impian para dewi dan wewangian bunga mawar yang menguar itu adalah milik Luhan. Dilengkapi interior yang luar biasa elegant.

Berawal dari kejadian yang meluluh lantahkan keluarga kecil miliknya, Ayahnya berselingkuh begitu pula dengan Ibunya. Hampir lima tahun hidup Luhan terbelah menjadi dua. Mungkin jika Luhan tak memilih pergi jauh, ia akan melepuh karena terlalu sering disiram oleh bara kekecewaan.

Beberapa bulan sebelum kepergian yang sama sekali tak berdampak apapun untuk kedua orangtuanya, Luhan disibukkan dengan penolakan visa untuk pergi ke Perancis. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian bumi yang lain. Menjual kalung pemberian mendiang neneknya dan setidaknya ia bisa bertahan untuk dua minggu kedepan.

Luhan tak pernah merasakan bagaimana udara club malam beserta bau alkohol yang menyengat. Berdesakan diantara mahkluk seperti zombie di atas lantai dansa, pencahayaan yang membuat pusing dan musik keren. Kakinya berdiri kaku disana lalu tiba-tiba ada lelaki sinting yang mengajaknya menikah.

"Menikahlah denganku," kata pria itu dengan kesadaran seribu persen.

"Apa?"

"Me-ni-kah-lah denganku," menekankan suku kata dan berusaha mengalahkan kebisingin.

"Sinting," Ucap Luhan lalu mencari celah untuk tubuh langsingnya keluar dari keramaian.

Pengalaman pertama kali ke klub yang gila untuknya, perempuan bodoh mana yang menginginkan pernikahan dari lelaki yang tak dikenal di tengah gemerlap cahaya neon saat berdesakan?

Luhan terpaksa bekerja di sebuah restaurant cepat saji di bagian drive thru, itu melelahkan otot kaki dan urat lehernya karena selain berdiri ia harus berbicara dengan kalimat yang itu-itu saja.

Satu siang yang terik dan menyebalkan di Las Vegas untuk Luhan ketika seorang lelaki dengan Audi-R delapannya yang berwarna Sherwin William red stop mengerjainya habis-habisan dengan pesanan ini dan itu. Lagipula, tujuan membawa mobil mewah hanya untuk drive thru itu tak berarti apapun untuk Luhan.

"Aku ingin tambahan es batu," Luhan mengangguk; yang sebenarnya sudah bosan ketika lelaki itu tak dalam sekali menyertakan apa yang ia inginkan saat order menu.

"Baik, es batu satu cup. Ada lagi, Tuan?"

"Mmm," lelaki itu meletakan jari telunjuk di dagu runcingnya dengan cara yang seksi, "Kau yang mengambilkannya dan berikan satu buah kecupan di cup nya."

"Haha. Aku anggap itu lucu."

"Aku serius." Sehun melihat tatapan masa bodoh Luhan ketika wanita itu menggendikan bahunya ringan. " Ayolah, manis."

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku jika ini tak sopan. Kami memiliki tugas masing-masing dan kami hanya menjual makanan, bukan kecupan."

Sehun tersenyum meledek ketika wajah Luhan mulai memasam, " Tetap saja, pelanggan adalah raja."

"Serius, lebih baik cari restaurant lain yang menjual kecupan sinting di cupnya."

"Bicaramu mulai tak sopan, aku masih pelangganmu."

Luhan membuang nafasnya kasar, ingin meneriaki lelaki yang memiliki aksen Korea dalam bahasa inggrisnya itu.

Matanya fokus menatap layar komputer tipis yang berisi daftar pesanan Sehun, tapi ia masih memiliki ekor mata yang tajam untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan pria itu selain memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

Ponsel yang memiliki ikon apel tergigit itu berbunyi saat berhasil mengambil foto Luhan dari samping.

Kesabaran Luhan hampir masuk kedalam penggorengan kentang yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

Luhan beserta awan gelap diatas kepalanya kembali mendekat ke arah jendela, " Maaf, tapi perbuatanmu itu membuatku tak nyaman, Tuan."

Teman-teman yang berada di belakangnya bertanya apa yang terjadi dan Luhan hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya, tanda bahwa bukan masalah besar.

"Aku tidak melakukan perbuatan asusila."

"Sudahlah. Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan, jangan terlalu lama karena baru saja kau membuat antrian panjang."

"Aku tak akan pergi tanpa kecupan di cup dan burgerku."

Tangan ramping itu menjulur keluar dari jendela, memberikan pesanan di kantong kertas coklat dengan paksa pada pelanggan yang paling menyebalkan diantara makhluk hidup yang ada di bawah atmosfer kehidupan ini.

"Pelayanan yang buruk." Tuntutnya saat meletakan kantong itu di jok kosong bagian kanan.

Luhan tersenyum, " Terima kasih banyak. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Kalimat terakhirnya dan kembali memandangi layar komputer, bibir mungilnya mencibir dalam bahasa yang tak Sehun mengerti.

Di hari kedua seorang lelaki korea dengan rambut kuning dan mobil yang sama.

Luhan tak menawarkan tambahan apapun, karena ia tahu laki-laki yang merangkak dengan mobilnya menuju tempat ia bekerja akan memesan sesuatu yang gila. Sama gila dengan orangnya.

Sehun menurunkan penuh jendela mobilnya, "Kau tidak menawarkan additional?"

"Baik," Sesaat Luhan menghirup nafas sebanyak dan sekuat mungkin bila sesuatu terjadi kemungkinan untuk sesak nafas dapat terhindar. " Kau mau apa?"

"Membawamu pulang." Senyuman tipis yang mengundang bulir keringat di kulit salju Luhan.

"Baik. Terimakasih." Cueknya kesal. Sangat.

Hari ketiga. Lelaki itu lagi.

"Kita harus menikah."

Luhan tertawa, " baik, katakan dimana rumah sakit jiwa terdekat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kemungkinan salah satu pasien mereka kabur."

" Sama dengan bahwa orang gila itu aku."

Luhan menjentikkan jarinya asik, "tepat."

"Aku gila untukmu, _kok_."

Hari keempat.

"Kau lagi."

Dagunya terangkat, " Ya, aku."

Hah, Luhan juga sadar bahwa lelaki itu tampan,tinggi,sensual,dan atletis. Tapi setiap rayuan pandai yang keluar dari mulutnya terlalu dingin ketika terucap.

" Aku mencari Cinderella,"

Luhan bertolak pinggang, wajah kental keturunan tiongkoknya mengeras setiap hari karena ulah Sehun. "Kau bisa menemuinya di Disneyland,"

"Tidak. Cinderella milikku saat ini sedang berada di dekat penggorengan jelek. Pangeran sudah menjemput dan waktunya untuk pulang ke istana."

Terkutuklah Luhan saat ia dengan senyuman murahnya dan wajah memerah menjadi menu istimewa untuk Sehun.

Setiap hari, untuk waktu sekitar dua bulan lebih Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian Luhan akan penuh harap menunggunya di jendela.

Bagaimanapun, Sehun memiliki wajah dengan gelombang seks yang panas.

* * *

Luhan menyibak selimutnya, membawa kepalan jarinya tepat di depan mata. Memperhatikan cincin pernikahan mahal dari lelaki yang pernah ia cap sebagai pelanggan restaurant ter-menyebalkan.

Seberapapun menyebalkan Sehun, pada kenyataan Luhan tetap jatuh ke lelaki nan posesif dan berhati dingin itu, kan? _Duh_.

Mulutnya yang menggoda menipis, menghitung bulan dengan jari-jari cantiknya.

"Empat..Lima.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan jarimu?"

Tanya sang suami yang keluar dari closet dengan setelan kerja yang rapih.

"Menghitung sudah berapa bulan kita menikah."

"Kau harus mengingatnya." Balas Sehun.

"Kau juga."

Sehun mengangguk, menyimpulkan dasi hitam polos yang menjadi favoritnya.

Bagaimana untuk tidak menjadi favorit, dasi itu pernah satu kali menjadi bukti kehebatan Sehun membuat Luhan klimaks berkali-kali.

Para istri diluar sana mungkin sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, menyiapkan baju kerja dan menyimpulkan dasi suaminya setiap pagi. Semua itu tidak berlaku untuk Luhan. Ada hak untuk Sehun menuntut semua itu dari Luhan, tapi baginya membawa Luhan kedalam hidupnya saja sudah cukup.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam," mengingatkan Luhan dan membuka isi dompetnya. Matanya melotot dan melihat kearah Luhan yang sedang menyender di tumpukan bantal agak canggung.

Sehun berdehem, dan mengusap lehernya dengan aneh. "Kenapa sampai melakukan ini?" Tanyanya pelan. Dinginnya sifat Sehun terhalang oleh salah tingkahnya.

"Agar kau semangat?" Jawaban yang mengandung pertanyaan dari Luhan.

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak membasahi bibir bawahnya yang kering. "Well, ini mahakarya terbaik yang pernah kulihat." Tak melunturkan senyuman saat matanya bergantian kearah dompet dan juga Luhan.

Sebuah foto sensual yang Luhan ambil sendiri di kamar kemarin siang menggunakan kamera dan juga tripodnya. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk meremas sendiri payudara bebasnya, bagian bawahnya ia perlihatkan percuma. Bibir rubina miliknya digigit sedemikian sensual.

"Uh, wow." Tarikan nafas dan hembusan kuat Sehun terdengar nyaring.

Tawa renyah Luhan adalah jawaban atas reaksi Sehun yang agak berkeringat.

"Kenapa hanya dengan berkeringat dia seksi,huh." Mendesah dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa Sehun dan tubuhnya adalah perpaduan berbahaya.

Bibir menggoda itu menipis, melangkah kearah Sehun dengan piyama yang berantakan.

"Ini sarapan pagi terbaik." Katanya, tak menyadari Luhan telah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan bibir ranum yang basah.

Sehun mengeram dan meremas bahu Luhan dengan kedua tangan. Menatap intens pada mata dan menyelami iris kecoklatan.

"Jangan menggodaku dan gairahku, _please_."

"Kau dan gairahmu tak ada bedanya." Luhan terkikik, menjinjitkan kaki untuk mencapai bibir panas milik Sehun. Mengecup singkat sebagai penyemangat terbaik di pagi hari.

Tangan kekar Sehun meluncur di wajahnya sendiri, seperti mengusap dengan cara agak kasar. " Hari ini akan berat bagiku,"

* * *

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun bahwa sejak pagi sampai siang ia hanya akan memandangi foto Luhan yang terselip di dompet kulitnya. Bertingkah gelagapan saat sekretatisnya beberapa kali mengetuk pintu.

"Kenapa ruangan ini panas sekali," keluhnya, memainkan kerah seolah mengajak angin untuk masuk.

* * *

Pernah sekali Luhan make out dengan pria lain sebelum hubungannya dan suaminya.

Cara mencium bibir yang kuno dan ide berbagi manisnya coklat di dalam mulut sampai ia tersedak merupakan pengalaman dewasa yang tak akan mendapat tanggapan baik dari siapapun.

Ketika pertama kali Sehun menjajah bibirnya dengan permainan halus di rongga mulut yang membuat Luhan geli, Ia menjadi gadis liar dan membusungkan dada beserta belahannya agar merapat ketubuh Sehun. Meminta tangan besar itu untuk menjamah. Saat hari kedua mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Bukan tanpa alasan menyelipkan foto tanpa busana di dompet pria itu. Sehun pernah bercerita, bahwa dulu tipikal wanita yang diinginkannya harus memiliki beberapa kategori. Mata indah, hidung bangir, kulit berwarna natural beige, tinggi, lalu tak terlalu berisi di bagian payudara; menurutnya sexy ketika memakai bikini, intinya yang menjadi tipe ideal Sehun adalah wanita dari garis keturunan latin. Menyebalkan, Luhan sama sekali tak masuk dalam kategori itu walau hanya satu ciri.

Lalu ketika ia mengajak suaminya berjalan kaki di Time Square ataupun Fifth Avenue saat berlibur di New York, pria itu kadang nakal untuk mencuri pandangan pada iklan dalaman wanita. Dimana modelnya para wanita yang sengaja menggosongkan kulitnya agar terlihat kecoklatan dan licin.

" Lihat apa? "

Kena. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan menggeleng sangat pelan. " Tidak ada. Hanya melihat celana dalam wanita. Sepertinya cocok untukmu?"

" Celana dalamnya atau yang memakainya? "

* * *

Pukul setengah tujuh malam, dan Sehun belum pulang.

Balutan kain memperindah wanita dengan tubuh bak gitar spanyol itu, smokey eyes memperhias mata dengan guratan bahwa ia seorang wanita kuat dan tegas, aroma parfum musk menguar sebagai pengganti aphrodisiac untuk para lelaki. Tapi bibir rubina cantiknya melengkung seperti pelangi tak berwarna.

Knop pintu berputar pelan, " aku pulang."

Langkah kaki yakin itu mendekat, berjalan menuju Luhan yang menatap dirinya di cermin dengan cemberut yang bodoh.

"Kenapa ada bidadari dikamarku?" ujarnya, merentangan tangan lebar namun sang istri menolak mentah-mentah maksudnya.

"Jangan peluk aku, kau bau."

Sebenarnya tidak bau. Hanya kesal.

"Marah?"

Decakan pelan terdengar, Luhan mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sehun. " Jangan banyak bicara dan sana!" Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke kamar mandi. " aku telah menunggumu setengah jam. Jadi.. jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Oke,"

* * *

" Pakai parfum apa _sih_?"

" Parfum yang biasa aku pakai." balas Luhan. Menuangkan satu sloki tequila pada kerongkongannya.

" Milikku bangun." desis Sehun tepat ditelinga.

Luhan tertawa, " bangun apanya, jelas-jelas kau sedang duduk." cibirnya sangat santai.

" Maksudku ini," Sehun meletakan tangan wanita yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu kearea terlarang di selangkangan.

Sesaat Luhan melotot dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Meneguk kembali satu sloki tequilanya.

" Keterlaluan. Jangan buat aku datang ke pesta dengan riasan memalukan."

"Perjalannya masih agak lama, aku bosan." Dengan sigap dan tanpa basa-basi tangannya merayap menyingkap balutan hitam itu dan bergerak liar dibagian paha atas.

"Alasan." jawab Luhan ketus.

"Belum pernah melakukannya di limousine kan?"

Kepala dengan rambut donut bun itu menggeleng, " Sehuuuun, aku sudah ingatkan. Aku tidak ingin berantakan."

"Kau diatasku dan aku beri jaminan melakukannya pelan. Ayolah."

Tak ada alasan untuk Luhan menolak nafsu yang sudah mengalir di setiap syaraf Sehun.

Sehun membuka resleting dan sabuk, lalu si wanita menurunkan celana dalam putih bersihnya percuma. Masih memakai pakaian lengkap dan nekat bercinta di dalam mobil.

Lagi pula, sang sopir tak akan mengetahuinya didepan sana. Mereka tak segila itu untuk menjadi bahan tontonan dewasa.

Luhan turun dimana penis milik suaminya yang sudah besar dan mengeras. Memaksakan untuk menenggelamkan benda itu dari atas.

Kedua tangan kekar Sehun memegangi erat pinggang Luhan saat miliknya mulai tertanam. Bibir manis favoritnya itu terbuka saat berusaha memasukan penuh, dan tangan bergelangkan berlian itu mencengkram bahu tegapnya kencang.

Memaksakan diri saat keduanya benar-benar kering untuk sebuah seks, di dalam limousine dan ditemani botol minuman memabukkan.

Luhan bergerak naik turun diatas Sehun, menghentak keras dan cepat. Mencari-cari titik dimana ia harus lebih keras lagi menusuk di bagian tertentu.

Jaminan yang diucapkan oleh Sehun terbukti tidak benar. Luhan bahkan meliuk-liuk liar kelaparan dan meletakan kedua tangan Sehun di payudara yang tertutupi pakaian tanpa bra, menyuruhnya untuk meremas dengan cara apapun itu.

Sehun menyukai bagaimana agresifnya Luhan saat disetubuhi dan terkadang memintanya untuk bermain lebih kasar, seperti sekarang. Saat masing-masing dari mereka menggerakan pinggul mereka dengan cepat dan agak berantakan, saling bertabrakan.

Vagina sempit milik Luhan dapat merasakan saat benda itu bertambah rakus menghakimi titik dimana akan menghasilkan sebuah klimaks yang hebat.

Kemudian akan datang waktu dimana Sehun melakukannya pelan, menarik jauh lalu menghantamnya keras beberapa kali.

"Sehuuuun," mendesah dalam isakan hebat saat mencapai orgasme, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia akan merasakan sesuatu berkedut dan cairan hangat menyapu menuju rahimnya.

Mereka membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk mengatur nafas. Singkat namun gerakan bagai binatang liar melumpuhkan syaraf-syaraf kewarasaan.

Sehun memakaikan celana dalam Luhan, meremas bokong besar itu dengan kedipan mata yang nakal. Kemudian membereskan miliknya sendiri yang basah untuk bersarang ketempat semula.

"Luhan, kau selalu memuaskan."

"Itu tanggung jawabku sebagai istrimu." jawabnya, bercermin dan sedikit merapihkan anak rambutnya. Menghapus keringat yang untungnya tak melukai hasil riasnya.

Satu kecupan di kening Luhan melayang tanpa tergesa-gesa. Menerima sebuah rasa sayang yang Sehun salurkan dengan santai. Ia memeluk suaminya, mengendus wangi maskulin sesekali.

* * *

Tuhkan, Luhan sudah tahu bahwa pesta itu akan membosankan. Hanya ada teman-teman Sehun beserta rangakaian proyek lanjutan mereka.

Saat Luhan tak ada dalam mood baiknya, seorang wanita memperburuk keadaan hatinya.

Dengan berani dan tak tahu malu, wanita itu menjabat tangan dan memeluk Sehun. Lebih menjengkelkan lagi ketika Sehun malah tersenyum pada perempuan itu.

Hei, Luhan masih waras dan tidak mau berbagi lelakinya dengan wanita lain. Ia bukan patung usang yang diam saja ketika sebuah debu menyinggahinya.

"Dia Luhan," kata Sehun menunjuk menggunakan gerakan kepalanya.

"Hai, aku Cesilia."

"Ya," jawabnya secepat roller coaster di taman hiburan, " aku tahu."

Sehun hanya mendengus melihat tingkah kekanakan yang Luhan tunjukan.

Bagimanapun, Luhan masih bisa mengingat dengan baik nama Cesilia. Gadis Brazil yang pernah membuat suaminya tergila-gila dan bertekuk lutut. Suaminya sendiri yang bercerita.

" Dia siapa, Hun?" Pertanyaan Cesilia mampu membuat perempuan di sebelah Sehun terbelalak hebat dan mulutnya gatal untuk segera mencibir. "Oh, aku ingat. Dia gadis seputih angsa yang membuatmu menjadi lelaki gila kan?"

Sehun tertawa nyaring dan Luhan hampir mati tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya suaminya itu tertawa dan mengabaikan dirinya yang menjadi bahan lelucon murahan. Padahal saat dirumah Luhan jarang sekali mendengar pria bergigi taring itu tertawa.

Ketika Sehun mulai mengabaikannya ia memilih menjauh, mencari sesuatu yang dapat menyegarkan otaknya yang mendidih.

"Hey? Mau minum denganku?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Sebelum matahari malu-malu muncul kepermukaan, Luhan memuntahkan semua isi di perutnya dan Sehun dengan sabar ada dibelakangnya. Memegangi punggung dan memijat leher bagian belakangnya. Semua minuman alkohol semalam ia keluarkan cuma-cuma.

Luhan tak berpikir untuk berterimakasih pada Sehun. Tak sebanding apapun dengan kejadian semalam. Ia lebih memilih mengubur diri dalam-dalam dengan selimut api cemburu di pagi hari.

"Sehun." Cicitnya untuk pertama kali ditelinga Sehun setelah semalam ia memilih mengistirahatkan mulutnya tak berbicara.

"Hmm," berdehem sebagai jawaban. Matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Berbaring di sisi kanan Luhan yang memandanginya sambil tengkurap.

"Kau punya nomor telfon Tanner?"

Sehun membuka mata, melirik Luhan disebelahnya dengan menggerakan bola mata. Tanpa niatan untuk menggerakan sendi-sendi tubuhnya. "Untuk?"

"Yaaa.. untuk mengobrol atau merencanakan sebuah makan siang, itu ide yang sah-sah saja kan?" Dalihnya dengan tangan yang menopang dagu.

"Jadi tujuanmu apa?" Tanya Sehun, memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Aku rasa aku dan Tanner cocok."

"Ya, kalian cocok."

Luhan cemberut.

"Jujur, saat semalam minum banyak dengannya aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh-" menunjuk kearah dadanya, " kupikir, aku memiliki perasaan padanya."

"Hmm, sebaiknya begitu."

Luhan berteriak kencang dalam hati, tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya membatin tadi malam. Kerap kali suaminya memberi pikiran buruk yang merangkak di otaknya.

"Aku akan jujur. Sehun bangunlah."

Dengan kelopak mata yang memberat, Sehun duduk. Menghadap kearah Luhan dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Jadi.. aku akan jujur-uhm..itu,ya..mm,"

"Katakan sayang,"

"Lelaki Korea bukan tipeku,"

Alis Sehun menukik tak terima saat Luhan dengan berani menyinggungnya dengan lantang.

"Sejujurnya, aku lebih menyukai lelaki Eropa." tambahnya, "ya begitulah." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sehun mendesis, " Ibuku berasal dari Perancis. Berarti aku tipemu."

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak suka lelaki Korea," keluhnya, tersenyum diatas rencana bodohnya.

"Ibuku dari Perancis dan aku masih suka makan escargot ataupun croissant. Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Luhan menggendik, memainkan kuku berhiaskan lapisan berwarna hitam.

"Kita sudah tidak cocok,"

"Masih."

"Kupikir-"

"Luuu,"

"Aku-"

"Han,"

"Bisa diam tidak." Tamparan untuk perasaan Sehun ketika wanita dihadapannya dengan serius dan tegas itu terlihat marah.

"Kupikir aku lebih membutuhkan Tanner. Dia juga sanggup membelikanku Lambo, _kok_ "

"Tidak. Aku membutuhkanmu." Cengkraman ia tenggerkan di tangan Luhan.

"Kau membutuhkan Cesilia. Dia tipemu."

Wajah cantiknya beralih kearah lain, memerah merasakan kecemburuan.

"Itu masa lalu. Sekarang aku lebih suka pada wanita yang memiliki payudara dan bokong besar,"

"Kau menikahiku hanya untuk kedua itu?" Terdengar sebuah kekecewaan yang coba Luhan sembunyikan.

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Pada pandangan pertama saat di klub malam itu."

Sehunlah orang yang dengan isi otak tak warasnya mengajak Luhan menikah di klub malam itu.

"Kulakukan banyak kesalahan mungkin harus kuperbaiki. Tapi Luhan, kita sudah dewasa. Cesilia hanya peran yang mampir di hidupku. Aku memilihmu, menjadikanmu ratu di hidupku."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya hingga memutih, "Kupikir, aku bukan."

"Sini," tangannya terbuka lebar, "peluk aku."

Untuk beberapa detik, Luhan dan pikiran kosongnya memandang Sehun penuh malu. Sikap cemburunya yang selalu menjadi topik panas perselisihan mereka. Kepalanya mengangguk, menghantam keras tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Memejamkan matanya. Tak ada hal ternyaman selain memeluk dada bidang suaminya itu.

Tangannya bergerak lembut di setiap helaian hitam yang seharum mawar yang menjadi candunya.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu, bahkan jika harus aku akan mengubah hati dan mindsetku,"

"Berlebihan," tersenyum meledek, namun hati kecilnya berkata hal yang lain. Wanita memang cerdik untuk mengkamuflasekan perasaan.

"Sehun, aku agak cemburu. Bagaimana aku hentikan?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan Luhan dapatkan di pucuk kepalanya , " aku mungkin agak ceroboh. Apalagi yang bisa pria lakukan?"

Luhan tertawa, mencubit pinggang pria itu.

"Ibuku mengajariku cara untuk berbagi, tapikan aku egois dan tidak peduli."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, " kau nakal."

"Aku hanya tak ingin orang lain mencintai suamiku, aku tak ingin orang lain berpikir bisa. Ayahku mengatakan beberapa kali, jangan kejam dan jangan terlalu baik."

Sebuah jari mendarat di dahi Luhan yang membuatnya terpekik, " Sehun!"

Pekikan keras Luhan membuat Sehun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Berpura-pura.

Ia mengecup bibir Sehun dengan gerakan cepat. " Jangan mau di peluk wanita lain ketika bersamaku!"

Tangannya turun menjauh dari telinga, "Secara tak langsung diperbolehkan saat aku tidak- ah!" Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di permukan kulit pipinya.

"Jangan harap."

* * *

Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah pernikahan mereka, Luhan membawa sebuah nampan berisi latte kesukaan Sehun ke ruang kerja yang berada di sebelah timur kamarnya. Meletakan tepat di sebelah kanan laptop yang Sehun perhatikan sangat serius hingga membuat seseorang disebelahnya memghentakkan kaki ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Terima kasih,"

"Itu saja?"

"Lalu apalagi?"

"Lihat aku,"

"Aku sedang bekerja."

Dengan paksa, Luhan meraih dagu Sehun agar menatapnya.

"Hu-uhhh."

Luhan dengan kelakuan ajaibnya memang selalu membuat keterkejutaan untung Sehun.

"Sehuuun," lirihnya, berjalan disekitaran Sehun lalu duduk dengan seenaknya di meja. Menutup laptop itu dan meletakan satu kakinya diantara selangkangan Sehun.

Luhan mendengar jelas geraman berat dari tenggorokan Sehun. Jakunnya naik turun saat dengan kurang hajar Luhan menggesekan kakinya pada sesuatu milik Sehun.

"Apa yang kau- uuh, sial dengan tubuh telanjangmu disini?"

"Mengajakmu bertelanjang. Apalagi?" Sebaiknya berhati-hati menantang Sehun dalam urusan seperti ini.

* * *

Tepat dimana Sehun ditantang secara terang-terangan, maka Luhan akan mendapat perlawanan setimpal ketika tangannya terampil menyingkirkan satu persatu kain yang menutupi tubuh setangguh hercules Sehun.

"Lebih dalam lagi," perintahnya. Luhan bahkan lebih binal daripada jalang hypersex diluaran sana.

Ketika dengan tak wajarnya Sehun menusuk-nusuk kemaluannya secara brutal dengan lidah hangat, Luhan malah menginginkan lebih dalam dan menjerit keenakan. Membuang rasa malunya jauh ke benua antartika.

"Masuki aku Sehun. Masuki. Sekarang." Berkata kotor saat dengan sengaja Sehun mengerjainya hanya dengan menggesek vagina laparnya.

"Sehun. Lagi." Memohon dengan wajah yang berhias kabut gairah ketika Sehun memainkan kepala penisnya di mulut vagina Luhan lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Berulang kali.

Saat Luhan menderita dengan nafsu seksnya yang dipermainkan, Sehun menghentak tajam seperti apa yang Luhan inginkan. Hormonnya sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa ia salurkan dengan baik kepada dan hanya untuk Luhan.

Urat lehernya mengeras saat mengutuk lubang kewanitaan Luhan yang selalu menjepitnya rapat ketika ia masuk.

"You're so tight,"

Membiarkan Luhan dengan kulit sebagai modalnya bersentuhan dengan karpet lantai. Alasannya, Sehun tak tahan untuk tak mengerjai istrinya itu habis-habisan.

"Lagi." Lirihnya dalam desah ketika Sehun berada dalam taraf terendah kesadarannya. Menggelitik titik tersebut saat kepala penis Sehun mampu mengenai.

"Fuck," Sehun meringis ketika Luhan melakukan pengetatan.

Ia meringis dan mendesah murahan. Saat merasa orgasme tepat di depan mata dan menginginkan orgasme bersama milik Sehun. Tak terhitung berapa kali.

Saat mulai kelelahan ia menawarkan Sehun untuk humming ( mengoral milik kekasihnya sambil bernyanyi lagu favorit ). Suatu kelainan seks. Bukan masalah untuk Sehun, selama itu menyenangkannya dan memuaskan miliknya yang sekeras batu.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

" Luhan."

" Hei, ya baby?"

" Lets make out, have sex, cuddle and have a deep talk. Then lets have sex again, go out to eat, then go back home, watch a movie and have sex again."

.

.

.

END

Selamat malam minggu para jombloers?/ Kamu juga Ndiceee.

Just posted this gaje fanfic, sebenarnya aku mau buat shortfic tapi malahan melenceng kemana-mana. lol. Yasudahlah.

Disini aku sengaja tidak banyak membumbui(?) cerita ini dengan konflik. Just mesum story. Kali aja menghibur untuk hati yang kesepian.

Btw, aku hhs baru. Masih anget.

Facebook : Dakota Candice

.

.

Give me a review?:)


End file.
